The Island
by cut-out-of-the-sun
Summary: Zutara. Just the prologue for it. Relevance will be revealed later :


**This is just a prologue but i want people's opinion on it. Improvements and and comments about it are welcome (: and any ideas on how to continue it are welcome too. I think it will develop into Zutara. Love those two. And just so you know the girl in this is not Katara. It is an OC.**

'**The Island'**

From my vantage point on the mountain summit, I could see the majority of the wondrous island and the vast expanse of the seemingly rippled crystal glass sheets that enveloped the sparkling beaches, with colours so intense, so breath-taking, so awe-inspiring that I could not fully grasp the concept of its beauty. Sounds emanated from the dense vegetation next to me. Intrigued by the strange clamour penetrating my skull, I crept forward to investigate. Although I knew there was a high chance of the creature being dangerous, I couldn't help myself, my curiosity, my dark hunger, the quenching thirst for knowledge needed to be fulfilled. Arriving at a small clearing, a small gasp flew through my parched lips. I'd found it.

The vivid eyes glistened from within the mysterious darkness that enveloped the foliage, forever watching, always seeing, never dying. They were watching her when she first arrived. They were watching her when she realised she was alone. They were watching her all those nights she cried herself to sleep. And they were watching her now. The eyes flashed with a harsh brutality. She had uncovered their secret. She needed to be dealt with.

'Whoa' I breathed through my unusually petulant lips.

I had always shocked people by the substantial contrast in my personality and appearance. My outer appearance was harsh, with an unforgiving air of impertinence. People were always afraid to approach me, worried I was going to attack them with my supposedly sharp tongue. I snorted softly at the memory of when one of my friends told me of this revelation. I am glad Shanira had the courage to approach me that one glorious day. Her facial expression had amused me greatly. She was not prepared for the soft winds of kindness that radiated from my very essence. All I had wanted was for people to not judge me by my cover but to take the risk that I might actually be a very nice person. All I had wanted was friends. Now I was stuck on some god forsaken island just off the coast of Mexico. Shaking my head I cleared my mind of the past memories that had clouded my crystal vision. There in front of me stood the Temple of the Ancients. The secret to the island and its beauty. I couldn't take my eyes off of what lay in front of me. The intricate patterns criss-crossed against the great temple with such delicacy that it did not seem like it could withhold such weight that the pale stones must exert upon them. I gazed in awe at the atmosphere that surrounded the area. Softly scented breezes elegantly danced upon my senses, from the swaying vines covered in sweet, brightly coloured flora that decorated the entire Temple of the Ancients. I felt compelled to climb the great stairway before me, but was cautious of the possible consequences that might entail. I did not belong here, yet everything about it was so welcoming. However, I couldn't shake this weak feeling of nausea that crept forward through my mind, screaming a warning that I couldn't quite hear, or just didn't want to listen to. I tried justify my longing to climb as best as I could, I had nothing better to do, it wasn't like anyone was coming for me. Everyone I knew was dead, taken by the horrid wars that enraged throughout my home country. How I wish I had not thought like that, this was the start of my new living hell, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I sucked in a sharp intake of breath and braced myself. I was going to go forth and investigate. I stepped forward into the blissful abyss.

As soon as I had taken that one small movement forward, it hit me enveloping all my senses, drowning all sense of direction and reason, a great nothingness. I knew I should turn and run, this peacefulness was deafening, I could hardly bear it. Yet my body moved on as if my mind was no longer the controller, it followed my instincts, and my instincts only. And there was nothing I could do about it. After many long strides forward I felt my mind being to wander onto other matters that had been tugging at the edges of my mind but had not enough significance for me to pay them attention. Where had that awful sound come from? Surely it had not been here, no sounds were playing on the heavens above, no breezes were gently rustling the palm fronds and vines reaching out to cradle my fragile form. This was a deadly location yet everything about it invited me in. I did not stop to marvel at many of the great structures around me, I headed solely for the Temple. That was where I needed to be. And suddenly there it was, right in front of.

'My God. It is the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen.' I whispered to myself, blissfully unaware of many thousands of cerulean eyes boring into the back of my skull. I was home.

Suddenly I became aware of the tingling feeling at the nape of my neck. The sort of feeling I got when I was being watched. Then realisation dawned on me, slowly but surely I was regaining control of my senses. I did not want to risk turning round, unsure of what fate lay behind me. I only knew that what lay before me was calling me, tugging every inch of my mind. I needed to know what was up there. The pulsation of blood within my body quickened filling my whole body with a burning itch. I began the steep ascent up the ivory flight of steps. I looked cautiously at the stones beneath my feet. Deep within the mineral I could see veins of each and every colour flowing in all directions, branching into swift elaborate swirls that seamlessly melted into one ornate pattern that extended throughout the infinite structure. At long last I reached the pinnacle of the Temple. I cast my eyes out around me and was astonished by what I saw. Not the beauty of the rainforest I had expected, but bare land with not the vibrant colours that had been there before but a bland expanse of dry desert.

'You have upset the balance. You need to be silenced.' a harsh whispering reached my ears an I pivoted on the spot, only to come face to face with a large mass of beings, tribal ones by the look of them.

The one that was at the front of the pack cocked his head to one side and smiled menacingly, 'We are sorry.'

They had always protected this secret to the best of their ability. Even if it had meant sacrifice. They wore the outfits of native Aztecs and worshipped the traditional gods. If one were to look closely at them they would notice the remarkable similarities between them all, they looked as one, they spoke as one, they stood, as one. Their remarkable appearance was left imprinted upon the eyes that gazed upon them. Wild feathers were entangled within their dark, ebony hair, arranged in a crown inset in a dark gold band laden with brightly coloured stones. Large gold spherical earrings hung loosely from their ears. Worn sandals were wrapped around their weather worn feet. Symbols carved on turquoise and tigers eye hung in bands among their calves. Animal hide was used to create simple outfits that were small to allow more flexibility when hunting.

I sluggishly opened my eyes. The first thing I was aware of was that I was tightly bound to a large slab of savagely cut rock. A slow, repetitive noise reached my ears and as I reached out vigilantly with my senses I became conscious of words being chanted in a hungry manner. I could not depict the exact words being said, mainly because the preponderance of them were not in a language I could comprehend. A shadowy figure approached where I lay confined. A sharp movement was made and I saw the figure pull something from this inside of his clothing. A hand slowly crossed into my line of vision. I glanced above me in horror. The metallic blade glistened in the declining sunlight. The sky behind it was painted deep oranges and pinks that gracefully blended into one to create a smoky sky that was mysteriously alluring. I wished more than anything that I could just immerse myself in the beauty of it. Subsequently after that idyllic thought the malevolent blade struck down with a sharp thud in my chest. My back arched painfully high as the enchantments came to a grinding halt and a small scream cracked through my lips. Blood filled my lungs, slowly bubbled over my lips and slewed across my cheeks, filling the base of my throat. Pain flooded my senses and dragged me down into a sinister void that I could not loose myself from. The last thing I saw before darkness claimed me was a sharp anger. Those emotional eyes, filled to the brim with tears. Those sorry eyes.


End file.
